Left In The Dark
by lightning strikes 101
Summary: They say that betrayal conquers even the hardest of men. Her knight in shining armour has left her, and her best friends want nothing more to do with her. Will Hermione find the strength to fight through the fog, or will her resilient strength fade?
1. Chapter 1

_dear diary..._

_the golden trio is no more. they left me the instant they found out who i..._

_huh. look at me crying. what a sight, right? Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age, crying because...because the two men that had stuck with her for the past six years, that taught her that there was more to life then books, and who made her hope for a brighter future, have left her...this time for good._

_*sniff* my mum and dad used to tell me that life isnt fair but i never thought that... it was hard enough in year 1 when everyone shoved past me, ignored me, made snide comments behind my back...but, i thought that with harry and ron that nothing could come between us...quite literally. but...*sniff* i guess not._

_i dont know what to do now. d-...he's gone now, he didnt want to lose his friends like i had...and...im all alone now. and...i cant do this anymore. i just...cant._

_ive considered....id rather not say...just in case someone picks this up...huh. like theyd care. but still._

_i...*sigh*_

_i give up._

_i just...give up._

_cya (if ever)_

_Hermione_

My tired eyes scanned the length of the heads' common room, but nothing moved. _Thank god! I CANNOT have him walk in on me like this_._ Huh_. _As if he'd care_.

But somewhere, deep down, I wished that he still did. I wished that he would walk in like old, kiss me gently, as if he himself controlled time, and then hold me against him until I fell asleep.

But I was getting used to the new Draco Malfoy. The one who walked in, didn't look at all in my direction, and just walked straight to the staircase and just...ignored me. Just like that.

My heart bade my mind to turn away from the thoughts forming in my mind, but my mind, like always, had been the stronger one. I found myself walking up the stairs to the top of the tower, tears falling silently down my pale cheeks. They splashed down to the floor below, leaving a trail for anyone who would care to see. But no one did. And no one ever would again. My heart was hammering wildly against my chest, desperately trying to free itself and the fate in store for it, but I walked on with heavy feet until I reached the door to the roof. _I hope what they said about heaven was true_ I thought, remembering my mother and father's words, the day before my father died. I blinked and it all came back to me with crushing force.

'_Papa, why are you still here?' I asked him, as he lay on a hospital bed, when I was seven years old. He looked at me with sorrowful eyes before my mum wrapped her arms around me, shielding me from the truth. 'He's going to God Hermione, and he's going to be happy. He's in pain now, but God will fix that. He's going to be an angel and he's always going to look out for you, and be there for you…even if you can't see him anymore.'_

I stared with empty eyes at the setting sun, and felt….at peace. I would see him soon, and that little piece of information gave me the courage to take that final step. I breathed in my final breath… and jumped. My mind began to flash images of my past childhood dizzyingly fast in front of my eyes. They whipped by so fast that I just barely caught the image.

_I was laughing with carefree joy as my dad pushed me on the swing, my hair whipping past me in a torrent of waves._

_My mother and father were singing happy birthday to me as I blew out the candles on my sixth birthday. _

_Harry and Ron hugged me, whispering words of thanks to God when they found me in one piece._

And then, the final picture flew by my mind in slow motion, forcing all other sounds, thoughts, and hopes away from my now fragile heart.

'_Hermione,' his voice sent shivers down my body, but not in disgust, but with love. 'I love you, and I will _never_ stop loving you.' His words echoed in my mind as I turned around and kissed Draco, conveying everything that I felt for him in that one touch._

And then, all went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Draco's pov**

I walked around the castle aimlessly, my feet taking me to God knows where.

As I rounded the corner I glimpsed the end of _her_ bushy hair turning the corner; an audible sniff trailing behind her light steps.

I froze as guilt washed through me as her grief-stricken chocolate brown eyes swam hazily before me.

A tear streaked my face and splashed noiselessly onto the floor, breaking into a thousand diamond pieces. But my little angel wasn't there to wipe her thumb over my cheeks. She hadn't been there ever since I had told her that blackest of blasphemies: that I didn't love her.

But I had known no other way to keep her safe from Lucius' wrath. He had been livid when he had found out (through Pansy who I thoroughly ignored now) that I had been dating a "mudblood", and had consequently deemed it necessary to threaten her life (by mentioning Greyback's name several times).  
He had only changed his mind when I had guaranteed him that I wouldn't even talk, let alone look at her again.

I sighed heavily and found myself walking towards the grounds outside. It was a gloomy day (well, for me anyway) as the sun bathed me in its multicoloured setting colours and I sullenly stared around me at the happy couples prancing around like love-sick puppies.

My bitter condescending smirks didn't even bother them and I pushed past them, walking over to what was now obviously a ruckus near the bottom of the astronomy tower. The students milled around something in a circle, screaming and crying like you would at a funeral.

_God give me strength! They're a bunch of pansies!_

I pushed through them only to stop mid-step as her peaceful, lifeless eyes smiled back at me serenely.

…

_What?_

…

My breaths came in short gasps, too painful as they wheezed through my constricted throat. My heart lurched, not daring to believe that my angel, _my _angel, was…

I choked on my tears, my knees crashing into the dry grass below as I fell; unable to stand as the strength from my little angel left me in one blow.

My vision blurred, the tears crashing down in torrents, but through it all I never took my eyes away from her. My Hermione…

* * *

The students stepped away from the burning man kneeling in front of the dead head girl. They were too young, too naïve, to feel his pain. The pain that would for certainty, torment him all his life.

They were yet again pushed aside rudely as the raven-haired hero with that freckled guy ran forward, sweat beading their body profusely.

One of them, the raven-haired kid, choked out a small Hermione before he too fell, overcome. The freckled man just stood there, unmoving. He just stared blankly at the woman before him that had rejoined her dad in the heavens.

'Hermione…'


End file.
